listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional films
This is a list of fictional films that have been referenced in various forms of media. These "films" are usually part of the storyline in a movie or television episode, usually either as a prop or as a recurring theme visited throughout, such as the fictional Stab trilogy in the ''Scream'' franchise. Each fictional film listed is categorised under the film's genre, with its source and, if applicable, the film's supposed release date. Action Carsploitation *''3 Fast 3 Furious'' (2003) - The SimpsonsThe Simpsons Series 15, Episode 14, The Ziff Who Came to Dinner. First broadcast March 14, 2004. *''Beulah Vacuums Dirty Harry'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Speed III: Glacier of Doom'' - Family Guy *''Truckosaurus: The Movie'' - The Simpsons Die Hard scenario *''Bone of Contention'' (Coming summer of 2013) - Bones *''Death Bank'' - 30 Rock *''Death Blow'' - Seinfeld *''Die Hard 4: So Die, Already.'' - Mad About YouMad About You Series 5, Episode 24, The Birth (part 2). First broadcast May 20, 1997. *''Die Hard 12: Die Hungry'' - The Ben Stiller Show *''Final Chapter'' (2000) - The Simpsons *''Final Chapter: A New Beginning'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Firepower'' - Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist *''Firestorm'' - Seinfeld *''Heli Copper'' - iCarly *''Jurassic Park II'' (1996) - The Critic *''Jurassic Picnic'' (1994) - Animaniacs *''Labyrinth Guy'' (2007) - All Grown Up! *''Lethal Weapon Babies'' (2005) - Looney Tunes: Back in Action *''Matterhorn'' - Entourage *''Out of Ammo'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Out of Ammo II'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Ozone'' and Ozone II: The Reckoning - Jiminy Glick in Lalawood *''Red Balloon'' (1988) - The Critic *''Red Balloon II'' (1994) - The Critic *''Save Hard'' (2009) - Railcard *''Scorcher (I -VI)'' (1995) - Tropic Thunder *''T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel in Time: The Unrelenting'' (2006) - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *''Trio'' (unreleased) - An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn Heroic bloodshed *''Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings'' - Mass Effect 2 *''Dieselhead'' - Married... with ChildrenNo relation to the San Francisco-based band Dieselhed. *''FacePunch'' - New Moon *''Gorbo'' (1988) - Spitting Image *''Human Cop'' - Futurama *''I Shoot Your Face'' - The Simpsons *''I Shoot Your Face Again'' - The Simpsons *''I'll Fry Your Face (I - III)'' - The Simpsons *''Jack Slater (I - IV)'' (1993) - Last Action Hero *''Kill Bunny'' (2005) - Robot Chicken *''Mad Mac (I -III)'' - Spitting Image *''McBain'' (1991) - The Simpsons *''McBain II'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''McBain III'' (1994) - The Simpsons *''McBain IV: Fatal Discharge'' (1996) - The Simpsons *''McBain V: The Final Chapter'' (2000) - The Simpsons *''McBain: You Have the Right to Remain Dead'' - The Simpsons *''McBain: Let's Get Silly'' - The Simpsons *''Mountain High'' (1995) - Seinfeld *''Pumping Iron'' (1976) - Spitting ImageThe Spitting Image Book - Faber and Faber Ltd, 1985. Pg. 34 *''The Puncher'' (2009) - The Kevin Bishop Show *''Ram Boo-Boo'' - Robot Chicken *''Rambovich'' (1988) - Rubbery Figures *''Samurai I Amurai'' - 30 Rock *''T.J. Hooker: The Movie'' (2000) - Charlie's Angels *''Threat Level Midnight'' (2011) - The Office Girls with Guns *''Charlie's Angels III: The Search for Charlie's Gold'' (2007) - Futurama *''Chicks With Guns'' (1997) - Jackie Brown *''Tomb Raider II: The Flog of the Dead Horse'' (2008) - Headcases Revenge *''Arnold Shwarzenegger's: Citizen Kane'' (1993) - The Late Show (Australian TV series) Adventure *''Adventures of George Glass'' - Drake & Josh *''Agent Zero'' (1995) - Seinfeld *''Aladeen Jones and the Temple of Doom'' - The Dictator *''Arrrrrrrggghhh!'' - iCarly *''Biggles and the Snake-Woman'' (1973) - Thick as a Brick *''Breeders of the Lost Stork'' - Howard the Duck *''Charlie Chan Spits Up On a Coolie'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''The Dueling Cavalier'' - Singin' in the Rain *''Epic Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''Fire in Paradise'' - Joe Versus the Volcano *''Gargantuan Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''Indiana Jones and the Hex of the Hydra'' - Fringe *''Indiana Jones and the Very Long Queue at the Post Office'' (2010) - Headcases *''Jellyfish: The Movie'' (1961) - SpongeBob SquarePants *''Leonard (I - V)'' - Leonard Part 6 *''Pasadena Jones and the Secret of Life'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''Pirates of the Lima Bee-An'' - iCarly *''Sand Pirates of the Sahara'' - The Majestic *''Shiver Me Booty!'' - iCarly *''Xenophobia Jones and the Toilet of Doom'' (1985) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 2, Episode 1. First broadcast January 6, 1985. Animation Anime *''Princess Robot Bubblegum'' (2008) - Grand Theft Auto IV Computer animation *''Cards'' (2005) - The Simpsons *''Eating Nemo'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Condiments'' (2011) - The Simpsons Limited animation *''Worker and Parasite'' (1963) - The Simpsons *''Yellow Submarine Sandwich'' (1968) - All You Need Is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch Stop motion *''The Littlest Roach'' - Jiminy Glick in Lalawood *''Willis and Crumble in: Better Gnomes for Homes'' (2011) - The Simpsons Traditional animation *''A Pocketful of Squid'' (1941) - Animaniacs *''Babes in Arms'' (1948) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Booty and the Beast'' (1991) - Married... with Children *''Bumbie the Dearest Deer'' (1995) - Animaniacs *''Cavegirl Slappy'' (1932) - Animaniacs *''Disorder in the Court'' - The Simpsons *''Exploding Penguins'' - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *''Exploding Penguins II: The Sequel'' - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *''Exploding Penguins III: Total Annihilation'' - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *''Hams on the Run'' - Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist *''Herman's Shermans'' (1945) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Hi-Ho Slappy!'' (1938) - Animaniacs *''Itchy & Scratchy Meet Fritz the Cat'' (1972) - The SimpsonsThe Simpsons Series 7, Episode 18 The Day the Violence Died. First broadcast March 17, 1996. *''The Itchy and Scratchy Movie'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Itchy and Scratchy II: The Sequel'' (2007) - The Simpsons Movie *''The Legend of Piles the Beaver'' - Cow and Chicken *''The Little Injun That Could'' (1938) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Manhattan Madness'' (1919) - The Simpsons *''Mother Goose Step'' - Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom *''Nazi Supermen Are Our Superiors'' (1938) - The Simpsons *''Pardon My Stiff'' (1942) - Animaniacs *''Pistol Packin' Possum'' (1946) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Plane Insane'' - BonkersBonkers Series 4, Episode 2, "Tokyo Bonkers". First broadcast March 7, 1993. *''Roger's Baby Buggy Blunder'' - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Some Like it Bonkers'' - BonkersBonkers Series 4, Episode 1, "Trains, Toons, and Toon Trains". First broadcast February 28, 1993. *''Somethin's Cookin'' (1947) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Something Smells Funny'' (1943) - Animaniacs *''Steamboat Goofy'' (1928) - Disney's House of Mouse *''Steamboat Itchy'' (1928) - The Simpsons *''That Happy Cat'' (1928) - The Simpsons *''Trail Mix Mayhap'' - Bonkers *''Wages of Sin (Less 20%)'' (1943) - Popeye the SailorPopeye the Sailor (Famous Studios), Short 122, Cartoons Ain't Human. Originally released September 3, 1943 *''The Wet Nurse'' (1947) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Who Flamed Logel Labbit?'' - The Dictator *''The Wild Dingleberries Movie'' (2002) - The Simpsons Biopic *''Andrew Lloyd Webber: Man of Music'' (1984) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Beethoven: Man of Music'' (1958) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Blood on the Blackboard: The Bart Simpson Story'' - The Simpsons *''Buchman'' (unfinished) - Mad About You *''The Buster and Babs Story'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''The Changing Man'' - Zelig *''Coilette: The Calculon Story'' (unfinished) - Futurama *Fallen Starlet - The Rebecca Schaeffer Story - Hollywood Sisters *''Growing Up Gandhi'' - Jiminy Glick in Lalawood *''I Wanna Be Sedated'' - Entourage *''Jefferson'' - 30 Rock *''The Jefferson Davis Story'' (1946) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *''Ken Russell's Life of Pablo Casals'' (unfinished) - The Goodies *''The Krusty the Klown Story'' - The Simpsons *''Lloyd: The Life of Andrew Lloyd Webber'' (1985) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 2, Episode 10. First broadcast March 17, 1985 *''Ludo: The Life of Ludwig Van Beethoven'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Medellin'' (2007) - Entourage *''The Michael Caine Story'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Mozart: Man of Music'' (1957) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Nelson Mandela'' (1989) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Napoleon'' (2040) - 2061: Odyssey ThreeClarke, Arthur C. (1987) 2061: Odyssey Three New York: Del Rey Books *''The Plucky Duck Story'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''Pukahontas'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''Rolling Courage: The Joe Swanson Story'' - Family Guy *''Seb: The Life of Johann Sebastian Bach'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Stocky: The Life of Karlheinz Stockhausen'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Stocky II'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''Stocky III'' (1988) - Spitting Image *''Teresa: The Making of a Saint'' (2008) - How to Lose Friends & Alienate People *''The Third Mandy'' (2010) - Private Eye *''Waitress'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''Wilbur Mills Wears a Party Hat to the United Nations'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Young Jebediah Springfield'' (1996) - The Simpsons Blaxploitation *''A Blaffair to Rememblack'' - 30 Rock *''Black to the Future'' (1985) - Family Guy *''Black Cavemen'' - 30 Rock *''Black Cop/White Cop'' - 30 Rock *''Blackdraft'' (1991) - Family Guy *''Black Kramer vs. Kramer'' (1985) - Family Guy *''Blacula Meets Black Dracula'' - The Simpsons *''The Blunchblack of Blotre Blame'' (1978) - The Simpsons *''Cleopatra Schwartz'' (1977) - The Kentucky Fried Movie *''Gandhi II'' - UHF Children's *''Big, Dumb, Talking Cat Movie'' (2007) - All Grown Up! *''The Dummi Bear Movie'' (1996) - All Grown Up! *''Titey'' (1998) - TV Funhouse *''The Happy Little Elves'' (1987) - The Simpsons *''The Happy Little Elves II'' (2012) - The Simpsons *''The Return of the Happy Little Elves'' (1988) - The Simpsons *''The Happy Little Elves Meet the Curious Bear Cubs'' (1990) - The Simpsons *''The Happy Little Elves in Tinkly-Winkly Town'' (1991) - The Simpsons *''The Happy Little Elves Meet Fuzzy Snuggleduck'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''The Happy Scrappy Hero Pup'' (1994) - Clerks *''Jackanory: The Movie'' (1980) - Not the Nine O'Clock News *''James and the Giant Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''Kid Astronaut'' - Drake & Josh *''Kid Doctor'' - Drake & Josh *''Kid President'' (2004) - Drake & Josh *''Kid Principal'' - Drake & Josh *''Preschool Parole Officer'' (2007) - Johnny Test *''Super Smash Bros. in Paris: The Movie'' (2008) - WarioWare, Inc. *''Super Smash Bros. Go Wild'' (2009) - WarioWare, Inc. *''Über Cute'' - Say It Again Coke Zero adhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Vl9jI3hVZc Comedy Anarchic comedy *''Abbott and Costello Visit a Leper Colony'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Beach Blanket Beethoven'' - The Simpsons *''Beach Blanket Boo Boo'' - Carol Burnett Show *''Bikini Party Summer'' - Futurama *''Blackadder: Back & Forth II'' (3000) - Blackadder: Back & Forth *''Coming Up Daisy'' - Burn After Reading *''Diaper Genie'' - The Simpsons *''Dude, Where's My Pepsi'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Dude, Where's Your Railcard'' (2009) - Railcard *''Every Which Way but Lucid'' (1986) - The Critic *''Help, My Son Is a Nerd'' - The Simpsons *''Honk if You're Horny'' - The Simpsons *''Honky Grandma Be Trippin''' - 30 Rock *''Nile Beach Party'' (1979, cancelled) - Mighty Mouse *''President Homeboy'' - 30 Rock *''Private Surfboard'' - The Simpsons *''Shenani-Goats'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Teenage Sex Wager'' (1999) - The Simpsons Black comedy *''Ghostchasers'' (1984) - The Critic *''Ghostchasers II'' (1989) - The Critic *''Ghostchasers III'' (1996) - The Critic *''Ghost Monsters'' - Drake & Josh *''Herbie Slashes His Wrists'' - The Kenny Everett Television Show *''Homeless Dad'' (2006) - Arrested Development *''Honey, I Ate the Kids'' (1996) - The Critic *''Honey, I Hit a Schoolbus'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Honey, I Shrunk the Fares'' (2009) - Railcard Comedy of Manners *''A Close Shaving'' (2922) - Futurama *''Carry On Banging'' (1981) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Carry On Christ'' (1977) - The Goodies *''Carry On Deckchair Man'' (1961) - The Navy Lark *''Carry On Undertaker'' (1960) - The Navy Lark *''Carry On Up the Rectum'' (1986) - Spitting ImageThe Spitting Image Book - Faber and Faber Ltd, 1985. Pg. 11 *''I'm a Curious Orange'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''Lock Up My Wife'' (1980) - UFO *''Oh, Mr. Bankrobber!'' (1936) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Sequel'' (1984) - Spitting ImageThe Spitting Image Book - Faber and Faber Ltd, 1985. Pg. 27 *''Sequel II'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''Sequel III'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Tugboat Annie Gets Her Poopdeck Swabbed'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Woody Allen's Goodbye Sense of Humour'' (1986) - Spitting Image Grossout comedy *''Asses of Fire'' (1999) - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *''Cow Movie (I - IV)'' - Johnny Test *''The Fatties'' (2003) - Tropic Thunder *''The Fatties: Fart II'' (2008) - Tropic Thunder *''Fat Bitch'' - 30 Rock *''Gross Class Zero'' - Horrid Henry *''Look Who's Oinking'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Mrs. Assfire'' (1993) - Married... with Children *''Rated Argh for Pirates'' - South Park *''Sex Camp'' (1998) - Tropic Thunder *''Wedgie: The Movie'' (2002) - The Simpsons Parody *''Bad Summer Movie'' - The SimpsonsThe Simpsons Series 21, Episode 1, Homer the Whopper, first broadcast September 27, 2009. *''Cave Mom'' - Drake & Josh *''Phat Camp'' - Drake and Josh *''Phat Farm'' (2004) - Drake and Josh *''Tropic Blunder'' (2008) - Tropic Thunder Screwball comedy *''A Carrot!'' (2002) South Park *''Abe Lincoln: Pet Detective'' (1995) - The Critic *''Airplane III'' - Airplane II: The Sequel *''Bacon and Legs'' - Drake & Josh *''Bus! The Movie'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Cookie and Mischief'' - Drake & Josh *''Coupon: The Movie'' (1977) - Mr. Show *''Cruise Boat'' - 30 Rock *''Da Derp De Derp Da Teetley Derpee Derpee Dumb!'' (2002) South Park *''Diet Coke: The Movie'' (1977) - The Simpsons *''Editor-in-Chimp'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Ernest Cuts the Cheese'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Ernest Doesn't Go to the Beach'' - Family Guy *''Ernest Goes Somewhere Cheap'' - The Simpsons *''Ernest Goes to the Beach'' - Family Guy *''Ernest Needs a Kidney'' - The Simpsons *''Ernest vs. The Pope'' - The Simpsons *''Kissed Her Sister'' - Drake & Josh *''Fat Suit'' - The Simpsons *''Frankenberry: The Movie'' - The Simpsons *''Jury Duty II: Trouble on the Hubble'' (2995) - Futurama *''Kenny!'' (2002) South Park *''Love Monster'' (stylized L♥ve M��nster) starring James Van Der Beek and Cheri Oteri as Plinko - Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 episode "Love and Monsters..." *''Mrs. Mom'' - The Simpsons *''My Baby Is an Ugly Man'' - The Simpsons *''Now She's Carly'' - Drake & Josh *''Pallies'' - Mr. Show *''Puppet Fever'' - Drake & Josh *''Quizblorg, Quizblorg'' - Futurama *''The Return of the Pink Panther Returns'' (1998) - The Simpsons *''Simple Jack'' (2006) - Tropic Thunder *''School of Hard Knockers'' - The Simpsons *''The Stapler!'' (2002) South Park *''They Call Me Mr. Pibb'' - Futurama *''Threetsie'' (1987) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 4, Episode 5. First broadcast November 29, 1987 *''Totally Obsessed by Nazis'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Two Guys, A Girl, and A Horse'' (1999) - Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth *''Who Dat Ninja'' - 30 Rock Crime Detective films *''Burger On The Orient Express'' - Fatty Fudge *''Rabbi P.I.'' (1997) - The Critic *''When Fifth-Graders Attack'' (2004) - All Grown Up! Film noir *''I Married an Abolitionist'' (1955) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America Heist films *''Bit O' Bovva'' starring James Van Der Beek, written and directed by Guy Ritchie - Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 episode "The Wedding..." *''Death Wish IX'' - The Simpsons *''Gratuitous Violence (I - III)'' - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 7, Episode 6. First broadcast December 17, 1989 *''The Quickest and the Monkeyest'' (2007) - Johnny Test *''Rebel Without a Tie'' (1937) - Norbert Smith - a Life Mob films *''Angels with Filthy Souls'' - Home Alone *''Angels with Even Filthier Souls'' - Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *''The Godfather Part Hoo-Ha'' (1996) - The Critic *''Head On'' (2004) - Entourage Prison films *''Bloodbath in Cellblock Eleven'' - The Kenny Everett Television Show Disaster *''Blimp: The Hindenburg Story'' (1998) - Seinfeld *''Chunnel'' - Seinfeld *''Krakatoa, East of Leamington'' (1969) - Monty Python's Flying Circus *''Smoke Jumpers'' - Entourage *''That's Armageddon!'' (1977) - The Kentucky Fried Movie *''The Less Than Perfect Storm'' (1997) - The Critic *''Titanic Two: The Surface'' - Robert Blankenheim Documentary *''A Day at the Zoo'' - Mad About You *''A Day in the Life of a Button'' - Mad About You *''A Day in the Life of a Shoe Salesman'' - Married... with Children *''A Halloween Parade'' - Mad About You *''American Boneheads: A Day in the Life of Springfield Elementary'' - The Simpsons *''Be Nice To Your Teeth'' - The Weird Al Show *''C.S.A. - The Confederate States of America'' (2002) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *''Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story'' - Sonny with a Chance *''The Days Before a Day in the Life of My Friends'' (2003) - All Grown Up! *''The Decapitation of Larry Leadfoot'' - The Simpsons *''Do You Want Lies With That?'' - The Simpsons *''Driven to Destruction'' - Mr. Show *''Enigma of Loch Ness'' (unfinished) - Incident at Loch Ness *''The Fastest Short-Order Cook in NYC'' - Mad About You *''The Fastest Tailor in New York'' - Mad About You *''Herzog in Wonderland'' (2004) - Incident at Loch Ness *''History of the Television'' - Mad About You *''Hooter Vacation'' - Mad About You *''How to Find 'em and Make 'em Yours'' - Mad About You *''Koo Koo Island'' (1971) - Carry On at Your Convenience *''Koyaanis-Scratchy: Death out of Balance'' - The Simpsons *''The Last Milkman in New York City'' - Mad About You *''The Last Polka'' (1985) - The Last Polka *''The Limits of Science'' (1898) - Mr. Show *''Let It Rot'' (1970) - All You Need is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch *''Let's Talk Women!'' (1998) - Mystery Science Theater 3000 *''Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll'' - The Simpsons *''The Navidson Record'' - House of Leaves *''New York at Night'' - Mad About You *''Nunchucks: Cool but useless'' (IMAX 3D Film) - The Simpsons *''On Dog Sledding'' - Mad About You *''Our friend dirt'' - The Weird Al Show *''Our Withering Planet'' (2006) - All Grown Up! *''The Recruiters'' - Mr. Show *''The Rutles at Che Stadium'' (1966) - All You Need is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch *''Slumlords'' - Mad About You *''The Story of the Story of Everest'' - Mr. Show *''The Story of the Story of the Story of Everest'' - Mr. Show *''The 70th Anniversary of Yankee Stadium'' - Mad About You *''T.V. the Movie'' - Drake & Josh *''Weed'' - Mad About You Drama *''A Burns for All Seasons'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''A Kiss Before Boring'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''A Passage to Reykjavik'' (1984) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 3, Episode 15. First broadcast October 19, 1986 *''All My Circuits: The Movie'' - Futurama *''Baywatch: The Movie'' - Futurama *''Bravehead'' - Futurama *''Bright Lights, Beef Jerky'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''Cast Away II: Chuck's Revenge'' - Simpsons Comics *''Chariots of Herrings'' (1981) - Spitting Image *''Chocolat II: The Vanilla-ing'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''Cry, Cry Again'' - Seinfeld *''The Crack'd Mirror'' - Mr. Show *''Danger Beach'' - Entourage *''Dark Thunder'' - 2008 MTV Movie AwardsWith Mike Myers portraying animal trainer "Bucky Eisenstein", director Jon Favreau & Elijah Wood (as character "Samson Atwood"). The ETonline article mistakenly refers to the film as Black Thunder'Bucky Eisenstein: Animal Wrangler'Mike Myers And Pals Get Goofy For MTV Movie Awards *''David Lean's Worthy'' - Spitting Image *''Deadly Aroma'' - Futurama *''Deadly Aroma II'' - Futurama *''Death in Bognor'' (unfinished) - The Goodies *''Destination Istanbul'' - The King of Queens *''Duke's Oil'' (1997) - The Critic *''The Elderly Harpist'' - Drake & Josh *''Erebus Awakes'' (1980) - UFO *''Everybody Poops'' - The SimpsonsThe Simpsons Series 20, Episode 2, Lost Verizon, first broadcast October 5, 2008. *''The Flower That Drank the Moon'' (2001) - Pretentious Jane Austen-type Victorian era drama in Ghost World. *''Fonzie'' - Saturday Night Live, about Fonzie and other Happy Days characters as morose adults''SNL'' dress rehearsal which never aired, but now released on the SNL Christopher Walken compilation DVD *''Forrest Hump'' (1994) - Married... with Children *''Forrest Humps'' - National Lampoon's Senior Trip *''Free Willy III'' - Futurama *''From Hair to Eternity'' - SpongeBob SquarePants *''The Ghastly Ordeal of Timothy Cavendish'' - Cloud Atlas (novel) and Cloud Atlas (film) *''Goin' Crackers'' - Mr. Show *''Harlington-Straker's Citizen Kane'' (1982) - UFO *''Harold Zoid's The Magnificent Three'' - Futurama *''Home For Purim'' (2006) - For Your Consideration *''Hour Town'' (1940) - Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse *''How Beige Was My Jacket'' - Futurama *''Howard Stern's End'' (1995) - The Critic *''In Papa's Arms'' starring Kiernan Shipka and James Van Der Beek - Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *''It’s Grim Up North'' (1962) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Junk'' (2006) - Arrested Development *''King Lear'' (Starring Arnold Schwarzenegger)Lost World: Jurassic Park Easter Egg - Schwartzenegger the Thespian - The Lost World: Jurassic Park *''Kiss of Life'' - Broken City *''The Lettuce'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''Little Winky and Caden'',2008_synecdoche_new_york_019.jpgsynecdoche screenplay based on the book Little Winky by Horace Azpiazu - Synecdoche, New York *''Meet Pamela'' (1973) - Day for Night *''Moe Better Booze'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''The Naked Lunchtime'' (1991) - Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse *''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' - Sullivan's Travels *''The Other Side Of Darkness'' (1997) - Seinfeld *''The Pianist Goes Hawaiian'' (2003) - The Simpsons *''Prognosis: Negative'' (1991) - Seinfeld *''The Purple Rose of Cairo'' (1985) - The Purple Rose of Cairo *''Queens Boulevard'' (2004) - Entourage *''Rocky 13'' - "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D *''Rocky 38'' - Airplane II: The Sequel *''Rocky 5,000'' - Spaceballs *''The Rural Juror'' - 30 Rock *''The Salt Flats'' - V for Vendetta *''Sandtide'' (2005) - All Grown Up! *''Satan's Alley'' - Tropic Thunder *''Scent of a Jackass'' (1996) - The Critic *''Scott of the Sahara'' (1970) - Monty Python's Flying Circus *''Shadow Show'' - New Tricks (Series six, Episode 42) *''Simple Jack'' - Tropic Thunder *''Sunrise, Sunset'' - S1m0ne *''Tsunami Sunrise'' (Starring Tom Hanks) - The Lost World: Jurassic Park *''Vaseline Alley'' - Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth *''The Visit'' (2004) - Bad Education *''Why Me? The Bob Lamonta Story'' - Mr. Show Courtroom *''Kramer vs. Godzilla'' - Saturday Night Live Educational *''Ben Franklin: Hero or Hop-head?'' - Everything You Know Is Wrong *''Fuzzy Bunny's Guide to You-Know-What'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Global Warming or None Like it Hot!'' - Futurama *''Here Comes the Metric System'' - The Simpsons *''Hold Back Tomorrow - Sullivan's Travels *''How to Make Babies by Doing Dirty Things'' (1971) - The Goodies *''King Tralanhng - A Monarch for All Seasons'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a ShoestringGleisner, T., Cilauro, S. and Sitch, R. (2004) Phaic Tăn Melbourne: Working Dog Productions, pg. 68 *''Someone's in the Kitchen with DNA!'' - The Simpsons *''The Sweet Glory of Love'' (1971) - Carry On at Your Convenience *''Two Minus Three Equals Negative Fun'' - The Simpsons Erotic *''69/11'' - Mock the Week *''African Queens'' - Jiminy Glick in Lalawood *''Afro Whores'' - Rat Race *''Amadous'' (2009) - 30 Rock *''Assablanca'' - Family Guy *''Ass Masters (I-VII)'' - Two and a Half Men *''Backdoor Sluts (I-IX)'' - South Park *''Bambi Goes All the Way for a Buck'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Bare Ambition'' - Mr. Show *''Bare Ambition II: Streak-Dome 97'' - Mr. Show *''Bare-Assic Park'' - Duckman *''Beaver Boat'' - Stark Raving Mad *''Betty Bonks Ball-Balls'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Broadcast Nudes'' - The Simpsons *''Caroline Comes First'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Catholic High School Girls in Trouble'' (1977) - The Kentucky Fried Movie *''Crocodile Done Me'' (1986) - The Simpsons *''Cumdog Millionaire'' (2009) - Sons of Anarchy *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Butt'' (2009) - 30 Rock *''Das Butt'' (1960) - The Simpsons *''Desires Within Young Girls'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''The Diary of Anne Wank'' - Russell Howard's Good News *''Doris Does Deptford'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Dr. Screwlittle'' (1998) - The Simpsons *''Dr. Strangepants'' (1963) - The Simpsons *''The Erotic Adventures of Hercules'' (1960) - The Simpsons *''The Erotic Awakening of S'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Fahrenheit: 9 on 1'' - The Simpsons *''Fear and Loathing in My Anus'' - Russell Howard's Good News *''Fisting Firemen (I - IX)'' - South Park *''Flash Gordon Zips Open His Space Suit'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Forrest Humps'' - National Lampoon's Senior Trip *''Genitall Hospital'' - Family Guy *''Gidget's Night on an Aircraft Carrier'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Good Touch, Bad Touch, Really Good Touch'' (2001) - Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth *''Good Will Humping'' - Friends *''Gutterballs'' - The Big Lebowski *''Hannah Does Her Sisters'' - Duckman *''Hier Kommt der Klempner (I - II)'' (The Plumber Comes (I - II)) (1982) - Waltz with Bashir *''Howard's End'' - Duckman *''I'll Do Anyone'' - The Simpsons *''In & Out & In Again'' - Friends *''In Diana Jones'' - 40 Days and 40 Nights *''Jeremiah's Johnson'' - The Simpsons *''Lemony Lickett's A Series of Horny Events'' - The Simpsons *''Lesbian Lavatory Lust'' (1980) - Not the Nine O'Clock News *''Lesbian Spank Inferno'' - Coupling *''Let's Eat Bambi'' (2004/2005) - Two and a Half Men *''Logjammin''' - The Big Lebowski *''Lord of the Cock Rings'' - Kiss Kiss Bang Bang *''Lust of a Small Nun'' (1972) - Thick as a Brick *''Make-Out King of Montana'' - The Simpsons *''Meet Joe Blow'' (1998) - The Simpsons *''Mondo Squato'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Motley Screw: The Pam and Tommy Story'' (2000) - Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth *''Nudist Paradise'' (1969) - Carry On Camping *''The Passion of Saint Tibulus'' (1994) - Father Ted *''The Purple Head of Cairo'' (2001) - Family Guy *''Room With a Spew, A'' - Duckman *''Sarah's Sex Garden'' (1989) - The New StatesmanThe New Statesman Series 2, Episode 7: "Piers of the Realm." *''Schindler's Fist'' - Russell Howard's Good News *''Schindler's Lust'' (1993) - Married... with Children *''School of Cock'' - The 40-Year-Old Virgin *''Sex World'' (1987) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 5, Episode 2, first broadcast November 13, 1988 *''Several Spotty Adolescents Attempt to Lose their Virginity in a Number of Unlikely Ways'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''Several Spotty Adolescents Attempt to Lose their Virginity in a Number of Unlikely Ways II'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Sexcapades'' (1989) - Meet the Feebles *''Shaving Private Ryan'' (2001) - Family Guy *''Sluts on Heat'' (1988) - Spitting Image *''Snow White and the Seven Perverts'' (1987) - The New Statesman *''Sperms of Endearment'' (1983) - The Simpsons *''Stardust Mammories'' - The Simpsons *''Steve Driver: All Thumbs'' - A "lorno" (light porno) directed by Valtan (Craig Bierko) in The Change-Up *''Taint Misbehavin''' - Mr. Show *''Taint Your Wagon'' (1969) - Mr. Show *''They Exploded Out of Their Bras'' - Married... with Children *''Those Big Breasted Girls Go to the Beach and Take their Tops Off'' (1988) - Return of the Killer Tomatoes *''Torrid Nudes of Grope City'' (1971) - The Goodies *''Two Girls, One Cop'' - Death Valley *''Virgin Holidays'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''The Widow is a Nympho'' - Memories of Matsuko *''Willy Wanker and the Chocolate F**ktory'' - Black Dynamite, (Adult Swim animated series) *''You've Got Male Genitalia'' (2001) - Family Guy Family *''Alvin and the Chipmunks vs. Jason Voorhees'' (2009) - Family Guy *''Alvin and the Chipmunks III: Gettin' Rabies'' - The SimpsonsThe Simpsons Series 21, Episode 1 Homer the Whopper, first broadcast September 27, 2009. *''The Cockroach King'' (1995) - The Critic *''Happy Hippos'' - Horrid Henry *''Monster Trucks, Inc.'' (2001) - Cars *''Muppets in Hell'' - Futurama *''Old Yellow'' (1957) - Animaniacs *''Piles Come Home'' - Cow and Chicken *''Pippi Longtentacle'' (2988) - Futurama *''Rover Returns Home'' (1964) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Sack Lunch'' - (1997) Seinfeld *''Snow White and the 7-Ups'' - Futurama *''Toy Car Story'' (1995) - Cars *''The Unicorn Whisperer'' - Phineas and Ferb *''The Waltons Rip Off a Welfare Office'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie Fantasy *''Barry Trotter and the Inevitable Attempt to Cash In'' (unfinished) - Barry Trotter and the Shameless Parody *''The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel'' (1996) - The Simpsons *''Harry Potter and the Movie Rites'' (2000) - The BeanoThe Beano Issue #3025 (June 8, 2000) *''Jack and the Beanstalks'' - The Lost World: Jurassic Park *''Warriors of Grün'' - The King of Queens *''Welcome Back, Potter'' - The Simpsons Festive *''A Matrix Christmas'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''An Unnamed Christmas Movie'' (1989) - The Simpsons *''The Christmas That Almost Wasn't But Then Was'' (1966) - The Simpsons *''KISS Saves Santa'' - Family Guy *''The Night the Reindeer Died'' (1988) - Scrooged Foreign *''Bubu de Barpesse'' - The Benny Hill Show and The Best of Benny Hill *''Chow Fun'' (1995) - Seinfeld *''Ick Glokmah'' - Drake & Josh and iCarly *''Jean-Paul Triste'' - The Benny Hill Show and The Best of Benny Hill *''La Poubelle et le Fromage'' (2008) - Two and a Half Men *''Les Cousins Dangereux'' - Arrested Development *''Lovable en Fusse'' - The Benny Hill Show and The Best of Benny Hill *''Na Touche Pa le Poof'' - The Benny Hill Show and The Best of Benny Hill *''Rochelle, Rochelle'' - Seinfeld *''Sud Pacifique'' (1986) - Spitting Image History Stone Age *''The Hunt for Edasaurus'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy Roman Empire *''Gore Vidal's Caligula'' (2005) - Caligula Viking Age *''History of the World Part II'' - History of the World, Part I Middle Ages *''Babeheart'' - Freakazoid!"Virtual Freak", Season 2, Episode 4 *''King Arthur Hurts Himself on a Chastity Belt'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Ponce De Leon'' - Seinfeld *''Robin Food'' - Fatty Fudge *''Robin Hood II'' - Robin Hood: Men in Tights *''The Sword In The Scone'' - Fatty Fudge British Empire *''Gandhi II'' (1989) - UHF - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff *''Huxley Pig's Lawrence of Arabia'' (unfinished) - Huxley Pig *''Lawson of Arabia'' (1989) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 6, Episode 5. First broadcast July 9, 1989. *''The Man Who Would Be King'' starring Clark Gable and Humphrey Bogart - Sliders *''The Queen's Rifles'' (1976) - Silent Movie Apartheid South Africa *''Cry Freedom All the Way to the Bank'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''To Tutu'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''To Tutu II'' (1987) - Spitting Image Horror Exploitation *''Amputee Hookers'' - Blood TheatreFaux trailer produced by Rick Sloane and frequently shown at RHPS conventions. *''Chainsaw Chicks'' - Blood Theatre *''Clown Whores of Hollywood'' - Blood Theatre *''The Dark Beneath'' - Midnight Movie *''Nightmare of the Lost Whores'' - Blood Theatre *''Rosemary's Baby Eats a Pamper'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Thanksgiving'' - GrindhouseFaux trailer by Eli Roth. Britsploitation *''The Bloodening'' (1960) - The Simpsons *''Don't'' - GrindhouseFaux trailer by Edgar Wright. *''Hammer Horror's The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1978) - Kate Bush's Hammer Horror *''The Small Wardrobe'' - Burnistoun *''The Swindon Lawnmower Cuffuffle'' - Mock the Week Cannibal films *''Attack of the Coed Cannibals'' - Calvin and Hobbes *''Cannibal Stewardess Vixens Unchained'' - Calvin and Hobbes Nazisploitation *''Machete vs Nazi Werewolf Women in Cages'' (2007) - 30-Second Bunnies Theatre *''Werewolf Women of the SS'' - GrindhouseFaux trailer by Rob Zombie. Nunsploitation *''Dirty Habits'' - The Kenny Everett Television Show Psychological horror *''I Married a Thorax'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''The Mommy'' - Anguish *''Parkenstein'' (1983) - Spitting Image *''Realtors in the Cave'' - A Series of Unfortunate Events *''The Redeadening'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''The Return of Parkenstein'' (1984) - Spitting Image *''Silence of the Loins'' (1991) - Married... with Children *''Stephen King's The Bellyachers'' - Futurama *''The Smell in Room 19'' - The Simpsons *''The Thing That Wouldn't Leave'' (1978) - Saturday Night Live *''The Yawning'' - Futurama Slasher .]] *''Attack of the Dragon Breath - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Buckets of Blood'' - Drake & Josh *''Chucky Goes Psycho'' - Seed of Chucky *''Cleaver'' (1999) - The Sopranos *''Co-Ed Frenzy'' - Blow Out *''Creatures from the San Andreas Fault'' - Scream 3 *''The Cuisinart Murderer of Central High'' - Calvin and Hobbes *''The Dark Beneath'' - Midnight Movie (film) *''Die, Scum Sucking Pig, Die'' - Married... with Children *''The Doo'' - Rocko's Modern Life *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. The Board of Education'' (2003) - The Simpsons *''Garden Tool Massacre'' - The Blob *''Halloween 19'' (1990) - Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated SeriesAttack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series Series 1, Episode 10 "Spatula, Prinze of Dorkness", first broadcast November 24, 1990 *''Headless Honeymoon'' - Drake & Josh *''The Hills Run Red'' - The Hills Run Red (2009 film) *''Horrorville: Heads-Up'' - The Baby-sitters Club *''Hot Blooded'' - Cut *''House of Car Wax'' (1953) - Beetlejuice *''Imaginary Friends and Enemies'' - WarioWare, Inc. *''It Came From the Snow'' - The Baby-sitters Club *''La Fin Absolue Du Monde (The Absolute End Of The World)'' - John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns *''Little Vampires'' - [[The Baby-sitters Club]] *''Murder Most Fowler'' (1984) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 1, Episode 7. First broadcast May 13, 1984 *''The Mutilator on Main Street'' - Goof Troop *''Nature Trail to Hell in 3D'' (1984) - "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D *''Nature Trail to Hell Part II'' (1985) - "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D *''A Nightmare on Elm Street VII'' (1994) - Wes Craven's New Nightmare *''Prom Mom'' - Drake & Josh *''Sam Peckinpah's Salad Days'' - Monty Python's Flying Circus *''Serial Apeist'' - The Big Bang Theory *''Sever'' (2008) - The Simpsons *''Saw 33'' - Two and a Half Men *''Sleepover Camp Massacre (I - XIV)'' - Bloody Murder *''Slice (I - VI)'' - Criminal Minds *''Stab'' - Scream 2 *''Stab II'' - Scream 3 *''Stab III: Return to Woodsboro'' (unfinished) - Scream 3 *''Stab IV'' - Scream 4 *''Stab V'' - Scream 4 *''Stab VI'' - Scream 4 *''Stab VII'' - Scream 4 *''Thursday the 12th'' (1990) - Count Duckula Supernatural Ghost films *''The Curse of the Cannibal Ghost of the Haunted House on Horror Hill'' (1954) - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Curse Witches'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Ghost Frat'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''Ghost Monsters'' - Drake and Josh *''The Haunting in Vermont'' (1953) - WarioWare, Inc. *''Medusa's Hair Salon'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''The Monster Chiller'' (2002) - Disney's House of MouseFeatured in How to be a Waiter (2002). *''The Return of the Curse of the Creature's Ghost'' - Mr. Show Mummy films *''Bones of Doom'' - Phineas and Ferb *''The Curse of the Mummy's Curse'' (1964) - The Angry Beavers *''Curses of the Mummy'' - Death Row Gameshow *''Eye of the Mummy'' - Drake & Josh *''The Mummy with Two Tombs!'' - Phineas and Ferb Science-fiction horror films *''Dr. Skull'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Dying in the Sun'' (1947) - Doctor Who: Dying in the Sun *''Frankenstein's Mummy'' (1958) - Return of the Killer Tomatoes *''I Was a Teenage Blowfly'' - The Fairly OddParents *''Snake Boy Loose in San Francisco'' - The Baby-sitters Club *''Space Psycho'' - Scream 3 *''Vampire Dogs from Mars'' (1990) - Piggsburg Pigs! *''Dark Planetoid Rising'' - Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Vampire films *''Attack of the Surfboarding Killer Bikini Vampire Girls'' - Red Dwarf and Bikini Vampire Girls series *''Bikini Vampire Girls Suck Paris'' - Red Dwarf and Bikini Vampire Girls series *''The Bridegrooms of Thatchula'' (1980) - Not the Nine O'Clock News *''Dracula: Done to Death'' - Rocko's Modern Life *''Dracula Gets High on a Wino'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Dracula's Women'' - Gilligan's Island *''How Dracula Got His Groove Back'' (1988) - The Simpsons *''Land of the Vampires'' - Gilligan's Island *''Moonlight Twi-Blood'' - iCarly *''The Mother-in-Law of Dracula Meets the Pom-Pom Girls'' (1979) - Mighty Mouse *''Thatchula'' (1979) - Not the Nine O'Clock News *''The Vampire and the Robot'' (1958) - The Blob *''Vampire Sorority Babes'' -- Calvin and Hobbes *''Vampires in the Retirement Community'' - A Series of Unfortunate Events Werewolf films *''Vincent Price's Thriller'' (1961) - Thriller *''WereDad'' - Scream 3 *''Werewolf Dog'' - Futurama *''Werewolves in the Rain'' - A Series of Unfortunate Events Zombie films *''Amazombies'' - Scream 3 *''Farm Zombies'' - Cow and Chicken *''Man-Eating Zombie Chicks'' (1993) - Beavis and Butt-headJohnson, S. & Marcil, C. (1993) MTV's Beavis & Butt-head: This Book Sucks New York: Callaway Editions Inc. *''Return of the Zombies'' - Last of the Summer Wine *''Wicked Scary'' - Teen Titans *''Zombies from the Deep Freeze: A Cash Cow'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Zombies in the Snow'' (1951) - A Series of Unfortunate Events *''The Zombie Next Door'' - All Grown Up! *''Zombie Mom'' - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *''Zombie Meets the Crossing Guard'' - The Vinyl Cafe *''Zombocalypse 3D'' - Regular Show Jungle *''Monkey Men'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Monkey Men II'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Sabu Buys a Leisure-Loincloth'' - Johnny Carson Show - Tea Time Movie *''Safari Man'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Safari Man II in 2-D'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Shaft on Africon-9'' - Futurama *''Tarzan: Lord of the Nigs'' (2002) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America Martial Arts *''7 Rings of Pain (I - III)'' - The Foot Fist Way *''Fake Purse Ninjas'' (1999) - Bowfinger *''A Fistful of Yen'' (1977) - The Kentucky Fried Movie *''Cock Puncher'' - The Onion Movie * Ecky Thump Meets Mary Poppins - The Goodies *''Enter the Rodent (I - VI)'' - Rocko's Modern Life *''Enter the Rodent Part VII: Not Until I've Had My Coffee'' - Rocko's Modern Life *''Instep of Fear'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a Shoestring *''Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage (I - III)'' - Garfield and Friends *''Kung Fu U'' - Going Berserk *''Kung Fu With a Bucket of Blood and a Bathful of Giblets'' (unfinished) - The Goodies *''The Last Emperor II'' (1984) - Rubbery Figures *''Suntanman'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Musical *''A Hard Day's Rut'' (1964) - All You Need Is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch *''Absolute Sardines!'' - Spitting Image *''Atlanta'' - Irreconcilable Differences *''Happy Happy Joy Joy'' - Ren & Stimpy *''Hello Fresno Goodbye'' (1944) - Up in Arms (from 'The Lobby Song' sung in the film) *''Bountiful Music'' - Drake & Josh *''Columbine High School Musical'' - Mock the Week *''Crazy Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''The Dancing Cavalier'' - Singin' in the Rain *''The French Mistake'' (1975) - Blazing Saddles *''From Justin to Kelly (II - IV)'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''Garbage Strike: The Musical'' - Rocko's Modern Life *''The Herring Line'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''Keep Your Hair On, Daddio'' (1962) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Lullaby of London'' (1940) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Ouch!'' (1965) - All You Need Is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch *''Romance for Two'' (1946) - Abbott and Costello in Hollywood *''San Quentin Blues'' - Gilligan's Island *''Screaming in the Rain''Movie Night @ Monsters University - Monsters University *''Sing a Song of Sing Sing'' - Gilligan's Island *''Sing, Monkey, Sing'' - The Simpsons *''Singing in the Clouds'' (1953) - Gilligan's Island *''Tragical History Tour'' (1967) - All You Need Is Cash and Can't Buy Me Lunch *''Tutankhamun!'' (1979) - UFO *''Twenty-Four Hours In Tunbridge Wells'' (1949) - Rutland Weekend Television Nature *''Birds: Our Fine-Feathered Colleagues'' - The Simpsons *''Earwigs: Eww!'' - The Simpsons *''Fish Bowl'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Fish Bowl II'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Fish Tank'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Man vs. Nature: The Road to Victory'' - The Simpsons *''Who Is The Enemy Of The Platypuses?'' - Phineas and Ferb Public Information *''60 Minutes of Car Crash Victims'' - The Simpsons *''Bigfoot: Endangered Mystery!'' (2962) - Futurama *''Designated Drivers: The Lifesaving Nerds'' - The Simpsons *''Dig Your Own Grave and Save'' - The Simpsons *''Electro Gonhorrhea: The Noisy Killer'' - Futurama *''Firecrackers: The Silent Killer'' - The Simpsons *''Galaxy Wars'' - Futurama *''Get Confident, Stupid'' - The Simpsons *''Global Warming or: None Like it Hot'' - Futurama *''The Half-Assed Approach to Foundation Repair'' - The Simpsons *''I Dated a Robot!'' - Futurama *''I've Been Vaporized, Now What?'' (1997) - The Angry Beavers *''Lead Paint: Delicious But Deadly'' - The Simpsons *''Meat and You: Partners in Freedom'' - The Simpsons *''Mommy, What's Wrong with that Man's Face?'' - The Simpsons *''Mothballing your Battleship'' - The Simpsons *''Phony Tornado Alerts Reduce Readiness'' - The Simpsons *''Pool Rules'' (1955) - All Grown Up! *''Shoplifters BEWARE'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''Smoke Yourself Thin'' - The Simpsons *''So, You're Spiralling Into the Sun'' (1957) - The Angry Beavers *''Space Bloopers'' (1997) - The Angry Beavers *''Venereal Disease - The Facts'' (1947) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Why We Fought'' (1958) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *''You and Your Zero-G Toilet'' (1997) - The Angry Beavers *''Zinc Oxide and You'' (1977) - The Kentucky Fried Movie Religion *''The Fashion of the Christ'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''General Synod's Life of Christ'' (1979) - Not the Nine O'Clock News *''Mother Theresa and the Lepers of Calcutta'' - Spitting Image *''Passion of the Christ II: Crucify This'' - Family Guy *''The Temple of Sampson'' (unfinished) - The Goodies Romance *''The 14-Year-Old Virgin'' - The Dictator *''Abducting Sarah Marshall'' - The Dictator *''An American Romance'' - Irreconcilable Differences *''Brown-Eyed Girl'' (1995) - Seinfeld *''Daffodil Days'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Death Wish for Two'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a Shoestring *''Green with Envy'' (2011) - The Muppets *''Gregory's Herring'' - Spitting Image *''Hey Baby, Be Groovy'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''I Love You, I Love New York'' - Friends with Benefits *''Indecent Proposal II'' (1996) - The Critic *''Lost with the Breeze'' - Drake & Josh *''Love, Indubitably'' (2006) - Arrested Development *''Love Me, Love My Fist'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a Shoestring *''Love Spelled Backwards Is Love'' (2009) - New Moon *''The Love Story'' (2002) - Disney's House of Mouse *''The Loveliest Bride'' - The Whitest Kids U'Know *''Lovestrings'' - Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist *''Loving a Plant'' (1986) - Spitting Image *''Maggie: The Love Story'' (1988) - Rubbery Figures *''Martha'' (1983) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Mrs. Albert Hannaday'' (2009) - The Office *''My Beautiful Herring'' - Spitting Image *''My Fare Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''My Hair Lady'' (2006) - SpongeBob SquarePants *''The Ocean Walker'' - Arrested Development *''Our Time is Gone'' (1985) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 2, Episode 5. First broadcast February 3, 1985 *''The Pain And The Yearning'' - Seinfeld *''Paris by Night'' (1927) - Upstairs, Downstairs *''Passengers of Love'' - The Benny Hill Show and The Best of Benny Hill *''Pokémon in Love'' (1998) - Pokémon *''Saving Precious Penny'' (2009) - Railcard *''Satan's Alley'' - Tropic Thunder *''Spashdance'' - Howard the Duck *''Tango de la Muerte'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Vanishing Destiny'' (2001) - The Final Scene *''The Wedding Bride'' - How I Met Your Mother *''When a Man Loves a Smizzmar'' - Futurama *''When Harry Kidnapped Sally'' - The Dictator *''You've Got Mail Bomb'' - The Dictator Science fiction Alien invasion/visitation *''2 The Max'' (2008) - My Name Is Earl *''2001: A Spaced Odyssey'' (1967) - The Critic *''Alien Apocalypse II'' - My Name Is Bruce *''Alien Attack'' (1967) - The BeanoClassics from the Comics No. 17, Jan. 1997. London: D.C. Thomson & Co. Ltd. *''Alien Attack II'' - Drake & Josh *''Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters from a Planet near Mars'' (1989) - UHF - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff *''Attack of the Alien Robots'' (1985) - The Transformers *''Breast Monsters from Jupiter'' - Married... with Children *''Chubby Rain'' (1999) - Bowfinger *''Earth vs Soup'' (1996) - Mystery Science Theater 3000 *''E.T. Extinction'' - Robert Blankenheim *''The Glimpses of the Moon'' - Entourage *''Hercules vs. the Martians'' (1964) - The Simpsons *''Housewives from Mars'' - Gilligan's Island *''I Was a Teenage Appetizer from the Planet Sushi'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''I Was a Teenage Appetizer from the Planet Sushi: The Second Coming'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''It Came from Planet Earth'' - Futurama *''J.P. Shelldrake's Lobster Man from Mars'' (1989) - Lobster Man From Mars *''Moon Men from Mars'' - Futurama *''Mud Wrestlers from Mars'' (1968) - The Wizard of Speed and Time *''Out of Hope'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a Shoestring *''Planet of the Clams'' - Futurama *''The Planet from Outer Space'' (1959) - The Simpsons *''Revenge of the Space Mutants'' - The Simpsons shorts *''Silo'' - Entourage *''Space Clam'' (1959) - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Space Mutants'' (1987) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants II'' (1988) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants III'' (1989) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants IV: The Trilogy Continues'' (1990) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants V: The Land Down Under'' (1991) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants VI'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Space Mutants VII'' (1993) - The Simpsons *''Return to Ape Valley'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''T.I.T. - Terrestrials In Torment'' (1986) - The Kenny Everett Television Show Future era *''Back to the Bank'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''Clockwork Orange II'' (1999) - Sigue Sigue Sputnik Monster movies *''Attack of the 50 Foot Anteater'' (1958) - Gilligan's Island *''Attack of the 50 Foot TV Tray'' (1958) - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Attack of the Giant Midget'' - Robot Chicken *''The Beast'' (2007) - Johnny Test *''Big Ape'' - Phineas and Ferb *''The Brainless Cyclops'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''The Creature from Another Planet'' - Last of the Summer Wine *''The Curse of the Princess Monster'' - Phineas and Ferb *''The Deadly Filtration of the Loch Ness Pustule People'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy"Look But Don't Ed" comic strip, featured in Cartoon Network Magazine No. 114, first printed October 25, 2006 by Panini Comics. *''Exit the Cockroach'' - iCarly *''The Huge, Smelly Blob from the Dungheap'' (1969) - The BeanoFrom the Fred's Bed segment of The Beano #3476, first published May 28, 2009 *''It Came from France!'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''It Came from the Swamp'' - All Grown Up! *''Jaws V: Fire Island'' - Family Guy *''Jaws 19'' (2015) - Back to the Future Part II *''Jungle Monster (I - IV)'' - Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *''King Klunk'' (unfinished) - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *''MANT'' (1961) - Matinee *''Meowth-Zilla'' - Pokémon *''Monster from the Deep'' (1968) - The Beano AnnualFeatured in one of the Little Plum segments of The Beano Annual (1968). *''The Monster from the Tar Pits'' - The Flintstones *''Monsters from the Drain'' - Drake & Josh *''The Monster That Devoured Cleveland'' - The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis *''The Non-Rabbit'' - Thick as a Brick *''Revenge of the Killer Toads (I - III)'' - Specsavers *''Sharks!'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Son of the Monster That Devoured Cleveland'' - The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis *''Son of the Non-Rabbit'' (1972) - Thick as a Brick *''The Swamp Monster of Danville'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Reptar: The Movie'' - Rugrats *''Revenge of the 48 Foot Eggplant'' (1960) - Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series Robot films *''Night of the Robots'' - SpongeBob SquarePants *''Kickpuncher'' - Community *''Kickpuncher II'' (2010) - Community *''Robot Rebel Ranch'' (1998) - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''VioLance: Robot Vigilante'' (1997) - Dexter's Laboratory *''You're in the Matrix, Charlie Brown'' (2004) - The Simpsons Space opera *''Cosmic Wars'' (1977) - The Simpsons *''Cosmic Wars: The Gathering Shadow'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''Duck Dodgers: The Movie'' (2350) - Duck Dodgers *''Duck Trek'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''The Empress Fights Back'' - Drake & Josh *''Fowl Wars'' - Howard the Duck *''Galaxy Wars'' - Drake & Josh and iCarly *''The Gooples in Space'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Helix'' (1999) - Notting Hill *''Moonraper'' - Jay & Silent Bob Strike Back *''The Sci-Fi Epic'' (2002) - Disney's House of MouseFeatured in How to be a Waiter (2002) *''Solar Wars: The Sequel to the Sequel'' - Johnny Test *''Space Adventure (I - VI)'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Space Armada'' - Phineas and Ferb *''Spaceballs II: The Search for More Money'' - Spaceballs *''Space Leech (I - IV)'' - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Space Pilots (I - IV)'' - The Weekenders *''Space Wars'' - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *''Star Trek V: The Restaurant Enterprise'' (1986) - Saturday Night Live *''Star Trek: The Pepsi Generation'' - Futurama *''Star Trek XII: So Very Tired'' - The Simpsons *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Apology'' - The Simpsons *''Star Wreck (I - V)'' - Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated SeriesAttack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series Series 1, Episode 8 "Terminator Tomato from Tomorrow", first broadcast November 10, 1990 Space western *''Mohawk over the Moon'' (1957) - Gilligan's Island Time travel *''Back to the Future'' starring Eric Stoltz - Fringe *''Back to the Future Part IV'' - Sliders *''Back to the Future Part V'' (1997) - Alien Nation *''Dr. Hoe and the Garlics'' (1965) - Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Short *''The Case'' (1979) - Super 8 *''The Eternal Struggle'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''The Glory of Cats'' (1999) - CatDog *''Kaleidoscope Lunch'' (2004) - All Grown Up! *''L'Artiste et Morte'' (1995) - The Critic *''Man Getting Hit by Football'' (1995) - The Simpsons *''The Saros Cycle'' (2009) - Tropfest *''A Thousand Feet of Film'' (1969) - All You Need Is Cash Silent *''A Close Shaving'' (2922) - Futurama *''Amante Menguante'' (Shrinking Lover) - Talk to Her *''Comin' Thro' the Rye'' - The Smallest Show on Earth *''The Hunt for Dishonest Abe'' (1915) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *''Mel Funn's Silent Movie'' (1976) - Silent Movie Sports *''Air C.H.U.D.'' (2002) - The Simpsons *''President Air Bud: Tail to the Chief'' - The Simpsons *''Soccer Mummy'' (2002) - The Simpsons Wrestling *''Devil on the Canvas'' - Barton Fink Spy *''Austinpussy'' (2002) - Austin Powers in Goldmember *''For Your Eyebrows Only'' (1988) - Spitting Image *''Four Eyes Only'' - Austin Powers series *''From India With Affection'' (1979) - Austin Powers series *''I Greet You With Lead'' - Phaic Tăn: Sunstroke on a Shoestring *''Middle Name: Danger'' (1957) - Austin Powers series *''My Best Friend's Gay Baby'' - The Simpsons *''Ross Hashanah'' (2005) - Robot Chicken *''The Spy Who Lived in Australia and Was a Little Bit Hacked Off About Not Getting His Pension'' (1987) - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 4, Episode 1. First broadcast November 1, 1987 *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Dole Queue'' - Spitting ImageSpitting Image Series 7, Episode 5. First broadcast December 10, 1989 *''You Only Floss Once'' (1977) - Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Superhero *''Aquaman'' (2006) - Entourage *''Aquaman II'' (2007) - Entourage *Orson Welles' Batman (1946, unmade) - Mark Millar *''Bluntman and Chronic: The Movie'' (2001) - Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back *''Car Man'' - The Baby-sitters Club *''Captain Avenger'' (1980) - Hero at Large *''Captain Nuclear'' (2005) - The Simpsons *''Commander Courage: The Movie'' (2005) - Comic Book: The Movie *''Everyman'' (2009) - The Simpsons *''F-Men'' - The Amanda Show *''Kid Venison'' - Robot Chicken *''Mask vs. Joker'' - Fringe *''Mel Brooks's Badman Whatever'' (1995) - Mr. Show *''Mermaidman & Barnacleboy: The Motion Picture'' (2005) - SpongeBob SquarePants *''The Mermaidman & Barnacleboy Movie'' (2005) - SpongeBob SquarePants *''Radioactive Man'' - The Simpsons *''Radioactive Man II: Bring On the Sequel'' - The Simpsons *''Radioactive Man III: Oh God, Not Again'' - The Simpsons *''Radioactive Man: The Movie'' (unfinished) - The Simpsons *''SuperBabs'' - Tiny Toon Adventures *''Superman and Batman - I Am Legend *''Superman vs. Batman - Fringe *''Superman vs. Batman II - Fringe *''Superman V: The Broken Condom'' - Family Guy *''Super Duper Man'' - Drake & Josh *''Super Mime'' - Drake & Josh *''Swatchmen'' - The Simpsons *''The Unwatchable Hulk'' (2004) - The Simpsons *''Warrior Angel'' - Smallville *''Watchmen Babies in V for Vacation'' (2006) - The Simpsons *''The XYZ-Men'' (1996) - The Critic *''Z-Men'' (2009) - The BeanoFun-Size Beano #287. First published 2009. Surreal *''Geshundheit'' (2006) - All Grown Up! *''I Am Pig'' - S1m0ne *''Infinite Jest'' (1992) -- Infinite Jest *''The Power Within'' (2006) - SpongeBob SquarePants *''Scummy Laundry'' (unfinished) - All Grown Up! *''Swan Bites Dog'' (2003) - All Grown Up! Swashbuckler *''The Poke of Zorro'' (1999) - The Simpsons *''The Duelling Cavalier'' (1927) - Singin' in the Rain Teen film *''The First Kiss'' - iCarly *''Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie'' - iCarly *''She's Got The Stuff'' - The King of Queens *''Last Friday Night'' - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Thriller *''The 3'' (2002) - Adaptation. *''Beaks'' - Howard the Duck *''The Boids'' (unfinished) - Animaniacs *''Fiercely'' (2008) - What Just Happened *''Head On'' (2004) - Entourage *''I Saw What You Ate Last Tuesday'' - Pokémon *''N'' (1987) - Spitting Image *''Outbreak II: The Virus Takes Manhattan'' - Friends *''The Stockholm Affair'' (1992) - The Simpsons *''Rear Window 2'' - Robot Chicken *''Tattoo II'' (1987) - Spitting Image Tragedy *''King Year'' (2000) - Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse *''Macbeth meets Truffaut the Wonder Dog'' (unfinished) - The Goodies *''The Merchant of Venus'' - Futurama *''Noël Coward's Hamlet'' (1949) - Norbert Smith - a Life War American Revolutionary War *''1776'' (2007) - Robot Chicken World War II *''A Few Came Back'' - Hi-de-Hi! *''A Herring Too Far'' (1985) - Spitting Image *''Das Boobs'' - SCTV *''Do Not See Me Rabbit'' (1972) - Thick as a Brick *''Dogs of Death'' (1978) - Norbert Smith - a Life *''Private Washington Goes to War'' (1945) - It Ain't Half Hot Mum *''The Road to Nuremberg'' (1978) - UFO *''Stolz der Nation'' (1944) - Inglourious Basterds Vietnam War *''Coming Home in a Bodybag'' - True Romance *''Tropic Thunder'' - Tropic ThunderThe fictional Tropic Thunder is the "film-within-a-film" of the actual Tropic Thunder. The actual film is the story of the fictional film's production. Falklands War *''Argy Orgy'' (unfinished) - The New Statesman *''Falklands Forever'' (1987) - Rubbery Figures Films in unidentified/fictional wars *''The G.I. Joe Story'' (1985) - G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *''The Killing War'' - iCarly *''The Tauron Line'' - Battlestar Galactica: The Plan *''The Dark Jungle'' (1940) - C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *''War Troll'' - Say It Again Coke Zero ad Western Epic Western *''Ambush at Death Gulch'' - It Ain't Half Hot Mum *''The Cowgirl and Pistol Pete'' (1955) - Gilligan's IslandNo relation to the Walt Disney character Pistol Pete. *''Devil Riders of Parched Point'' - The Smallest Show on Earth *''Duel in Dry Bones Gulch'' - It Ain't Half Hot Mum *''Killer Riders of Wyoming'' - The Smallest Show on Earth *''The Mystery of Hell Valley'' - The Smallest Show on Earth *''Standing Cow, Daughter of Sitting Bull'' (1954) - Gilligan's Island *''The Western Roundup'' (2002) - Disney's House of Mouse *''Wrestlers of Yellow Gulch'' - It Ain't Half Hot Mum Euro Western *''Arizona Nigel'' (unfinished) - The Goodies *''The No-Good, The Bad, and The Ugly'' (1989) - Spitting Image *''The Rebels of Santa Domingo'' (1981) - UFO *''They Called Him Stranger'' (1955) - Norbert Smith - a Life Spaghetti Western *''A Fistful of Savings'' (2009) - Railcard *''Carry On El Pauncho'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and CoupsGleisner, T., Cilauro, S. and Sitch, R. (2006) San Sombrèro Melbourne: Working Dog Productions, pg. 54 - 55 *''The Curse of El Pauncho'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''El Pauncho'' (1967) - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''El Pauncho and the Harlem Globetrotters Visit the Moon'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''El Pauncho at Large'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''El Pauncho Lives!'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''El Pauncho Rides Again'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''The Legend of El Pauncho'' - San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups *''John Wayne's Buckets of Blood Pouring Out of People's Heads'' (1970) - Monty Python's Flying Circus Weird West *''Knights of Cydonia'' - Music video for Muse song, Knights of Cydonia *''Mad Cow'' (1995) - Ed, Edd n Eddy *''Massacre at Blood Creek'' (1971) - The Goodies Miscellaneous *''Checkmate'' - Seinfeld *''Cupid's Arrow'' - Seinfeld *''Fly Bait'' - Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *''La Belle Nicoise et Le Beau Chien'' - House of Leaves *''Le Petit Fromage'' - Drake & Josh *''Paradise'' (1969) - Carry On Camping *''See You Next Wednesday'' - the films of John Landis *''Strangers in the Night'' - NCIS Naval Criminal Investigative Service *''Too Many Grandmas'' (starring Olympia Dukakis and Bo Derek) - The Simpsons *''Violence: The Movie'' (2004) - Codename: Kids Next Door See also * List of fictional television shows * List of soundtracks to fictitious films * List of fictional actors Notes References Category:Fictional films Films Fictional